vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranga (Web Novel)
Summary Ranga is a loyal servant of Rimuru Tempest, the leader of the Star Wolf Clan, and one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives who were awakened as True Demon Lords by Rimuru. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 7-C | 6-A Name: Ranga Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Star Wolf Lord, Wind Spirit Wolf |-|Pre-Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post Harvest Festival='Powers and Abilities' Same as before plus Flight, Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities' Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Weather Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear, ADL's can use it on a scale of at least 150,000 people), Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Decomposition, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, (Which works on the level of 150,000 people), Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the level of 350,000 people), Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Town level (Far stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see) | Hypersonic+ (Moved 2 km before Holy Knights could react), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell), Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Town level | Continent level Stamina: High | High | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters, Kilometers with Death Storm | Hundreds of meters, Kilometers with Death Storm | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Wind Spirit Wolf:' As a wind spirit wolf Ranga is a half spiritual lifeform, thus he lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as his core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step': The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Death Storm': The ability which summons numerous lightning pillars along with tornadoes. Ranga can only use this ability once pre-harvest festival. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Soaring Run': The ability to run in the sky. *'Death Heralding Wind: '''Veldora's ability that's later on inherited by Ranga and by extension Gobuta. This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier: The ability to clads his Ranga's body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'''Stellar Wind Lord Hastur: An ability which allows Ranga to be able to control the weather. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerates the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. *'Spacial Domination: The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' Post Harvest Festival, Ranga has the resistances of: Physical Damage Nullification, Nature Effects Nullification, Status Change Nullification, and Spirit Attack Resistance. After becoming an Awakened Demon Lord, Ranga gained the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Ranga understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Corrosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unholy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users